Cross Dressing Game
by blackmagicseal
Summary: A/N: English not my first language. this I make from my own pics in DA and I make 1 page is 1 fic chapter. Story: Anzu wanna play game. OOCnes, cross dressing.
1. Chapter 1

**Cross Dressing**

YGO fandom

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning: The exchange of clothes stories, no spoilers, OOCness. The impossible becomes possible.

Genre: Humour, Fantasy.

Pair: None

Center story: Anzu

A/N:

For now, the last story that I make is page 5 in my DA. If you do not like the story of **Cross Dressing**, I suggest you do not read this story.

English not my first language too.

Because I make in 1 page from my story to 1 chap in the fic. so, every chap just short.

* * *

Summary: Anzu want to play game called Cross Dressing. Now, her friends who become subject game that she wanted to play.

Page1 (prologue)

"Hihihi, I want to play a new game .." Anzu, brown-haired girl with blue colored eyes that smiled. The smile that makes goosebumps two young brunette and blonde who was with her.

"Hey Jou .. what is meant by Anzu?" Honda whispered to Jou.

"Hn .. I do not know. But I have a bad feeling." Jou just talked quietly. Honda raised his right eyebrow and give Jou face confusion. Anzu still smiling with the idea in her mind.

"We're going to play a game called cross dressing. *_I want to see Yugi with sailor uniform~_*" You know right? Men wearing female clothes and vice versa. That will be fun "

Honda immediately gasped and was shocked to hear an explanation from Anzu. "What?" No way .. I do not want to! " Honda's face became red. Meanwhile, Jou only give a sighed.

"_As I thought .._ "Jou then shook his head.

Hearing the word from Honda, Anzu suddenly turned serious. "Of course you would play the game!" In the hands of Anzu now appears millennium rod. She has evil smirk in her lips.

Background,

"Eh?" A young blond / silver haired color give an attention to his right hand where he should have his own millennium rod. He confuse because his rod suddenly disappear. "Where is my rod?" He yelled.

Next page: Thank for reading ~ mind give R&R?


	2. Chapter 2

**Cross Dressing**

YGO fandom

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning: The exchange of clothes stories, no spoilers, OOCness. The impossible becomes possible. Random place and times.

Genre: Humour, Fantasy.

Pair: Anzu and Yugi M. (Y. Yugi)

Center story: Anzu

* * *

**Page2 (subject one)**

"Me?" Yugi pointed to his face with his own finger. "I have to wear a dress, Anzu?" Yugi still can not believe what he heard. Anzu asked him to wear a dress. Girl's outfit? What on earth that he should wear that clothes? Anzu just smiled and nodded. Yugi does not know to react with the Anzu game talk. What types of games that involve cross-dressing. Usually, Yugi will play the game he was invited. But this game...

"Here Yugi ~" Anzu with cheery voice break Yugi's though. His eyes narrowed when he saw what Anzu holding. "I prepare the sailor uniform for you!" She showed uniform with grins and excited when Yugi just blanched. Yugi stepped back and turned around.

"A-nzu, I'm sorry.." Yugi gulped. "No way~!" _"Jou Help!"_ Yugi run with his wild power and scream in his inner mind. Anzu just watched herplayer running then sighed.

"Actually I do not want to use this, but.." Anzu took the millennium rod with his hand. The millennium now shiny and sparkling.

**-**Wait a minute**-**

There was a small step in the room. You can see girly shoes with black, long white sock bubbly to his thigh length. Three fluffy hair color form, dancing from his step. Yugi, used school uniforms of white shirt and the bottom in blue-sea color. His wide eyes closed and he smiled gently.

"Kyaa ~" Anzu cried. "Yugi, you are so cuute!" Anzu can control Yugi's mind with the rod. "I think I am successful with my first game." She danced on the floor and took pictures with her camera.

_Side story that I was not I draw,_

There Yami Yugi stared with eyes wide open to his hikari. His face little flushed when he saw what his hikari wear and shakes his head.

_"Yugi, you look really cute._" But he sighed. _"But it's looks gross to me." _He sees himself using the same clothes and depressed. Because he and Yugi share one body, so what he was wearing a disposable Yugi as well.(A/N: I think you look cute too Yami~)*Yay-*

TBC~ Next Page lol~

For **Jeniashi**, thank you very much for the review XD. Haha I use help from google translate to^^ but I must check again since sometimes they have different in her or his. And I really happy you like my short story*give candy*


End file.
